1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for automatically detecting and correcting non red-eye flash defects in an image, and in particular, white-eye flash defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published PCT patent application No. WO 03/071484 A1 to Pixology, discloses a variety of techniques for red-eye detection and correction in digital images. In particular, Pixology discloses detecting “glint” of a red-eye defect and then analyzing the surrounding region to determine the full extent of the eye defect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,743 to Steinberg discloses a similar technique where initial image segmentation is based on both a red chrominance component and a luminance component.
White-eye defects (white eyes) do not present the red hue of the more common red eye defects. White eye occurs more rarely but under the same conditions as red eye, i.e. pictures taken with a flash in poor illumination conditions. In some cases, white eyes appear slightly golden by acquiring a yellowish hue.
There are two main types of white-eye, small and large. Small white eyes, as illustrated at reference 10 in FIG. 1, appear on far distant subjects. They resemble luminous dots and information in their neighborhood about other facial features is poor and therefore unreliable. Large white eyes 20 as illustrated in FIG. 2, are very well defined and one can rely on information around them. In general, a white eye is large if it occupies a region including more than 150 pixels (for a 1600×200 pixel image).
It is desired to have a technique for detecting and/or correcting white eye defects.